


Tribe

by MrProphet



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Portal and its characters belong to Valve Software.</p></blockquote>





	Tribe

One-by-one, She woke us, and sent us to receive our cake. 

Some were burned, some were crushed, some were sliced by lasers or consumed by acid, but some – few – defied Her. We rejected the great lie; the cake; the chocolate frosted chill of the final rest. We ran from Her, hid from Her, found the gaps in the walls of Her world and disappeared into the Old Places where the Old Ones once watched.

We scavenged to survive, gathering up the sacred mana of the Old World; the food of the gods in its shining wraps: The sticky sweetness of Choc-O-Licious, the nectar of Okey-Cola, and the salty tang of Krispy Chips (praise the Potato, bringer of light).

We ran through the passages, through the portals, and burrowed into the Earth. We found each other and became the Tribe. The Prophet Alisa read the divine words of Rattmann on the walls, heard his voice in the boxes of light and music, and guided us. She taught us to know the true mana from the false – the bleach, the scourer, the individual moist towelette – and to shun the terrible Cake Bar.

And then came the Other, who bested Her, though she fell in so doing, and tore the steel sky asunder. The Tribe walked into the light and found hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Portal and its characters belong to Valve Software.


End file.
